Pink Locket
by nkitty29
Summary: My goal isn’t only the lock..." No, he had another goal in mind and it didn’t include the embryo either, but instead a certain girl. And the kiddy king isn’t only protecting the lock, but her as well. Ikuto x Amu Tadase x Amu


I don't own Shugo Chara and never will…

I was debating with myself if I should post this up or not. I personally don't like it. However, since I'm on a writing/posting spree, I decided to just post it…Better than just taking space on my hard drive.

Story takes place in episode 18 (one of the fillers). My spin on the ending scene. Characters will be a bit out of characters. Flames will not be allowed. Beware of spoilers? The last part is from Chapter 28...(not word for word though)

"My goal isn't only the lock…" No, he had another goal in mind and it didn't include the embryo either, but instead a certain girl. And the kiddy king isn't only protecting the lock, but her as well. Ikuto x Amu Tadase x Amu

**Pink Locket**

_

* * *

_

-

_Her heart is a locket…_

-

"Yes it does matter!"

He grabbed her wrist and drew her body closer. He smirked as he felt her tense in his grip. She looked like a frightened kitten as she nervously stared up at him.

Amu's golden eyes widen at his forceful touch. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest again. The same feeling from before when she was in his arms as they fell had returned. His dark eyes looked down at her and she felt defenseless under his gaze.

The smirk still played on his lips. He reminded her of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland with that grin. He was like a cat ready to pounce on his prey.

Amu saw a glint of mischief in his blue eyes. "I jumped to save you."

That's right. He saved her. He could have simply let her fall after all she was his enemy. However, he didn't, he saved her…and it wasn't the first time. He had saved her before, but for what reason? That just added more to the mysterious aura around the black cat.

He leaned in closer, "Shouldn't you be praising me?" His voice was teasing and had such an affect on her that she was sure to fall into his embrace.

Yes, she should be praising him. She should be bowing down and kissing the floor he stands on…well not floor. Maybe lips? His eyes looked over her parted glossy lips, it was so tempting.

"Praise you? Why would I do such a thing?" Her eyes avoid his gaze. She couldn't look him without blushing. Her thoughts weren't too far off from his.

But why? Why did her voice suddenly get stuck in her throat? Why did the heat rush to her face?

Cute…yes, that was the perfect word to describe her at the moment. Ikuto loosen his grip on her, but didn't push her away. She didn't pull away. Her eyes that refused to meet his were troubled. They were confused and worried.

"Dumpty Key…" He began with his explanation. The least he can do was clear her confusion. Letting go of her was also another thing he could do, but he wasn't willing to do that.

She instantly lit up at his words. He controlled the smile that threatened to grace his face.

"A pair?" His words echoed in her mind. His key and her lock were a pair. Could it be that they…she and Ikuto…?

"Hinamori-san!"

Ikuto's eyes narrowed at the voice. He looked behind Amu at the blond boy who ran towards them. His fun was ruined by the kiddy king. His grip on her tightened, he didn't want to let her go…no especially not to _him_.

Amu continued to stare at the cat. In his dark blue eyes she saw a flash of pain. _Jealously?_ Her heart continued to beat faster at the thought. She suddenly felt herself being pushed away.

Ikuto took a step back. His eyes were fixed at the blond who now stood in front of the girl. Their eyes met and each other glared back at the other with fury.

Tadase held out his arm to protect Amu. He wasn't going to let the black cat get to her. No, he wasn't going to let Ikuto win.

Amu didn't know what to think. This was the first time she seen Tadase angry. He had become her shield. The girl stared at the blond with confusion. Her heart was beating faster for another reason now.

"Are you okay?" Tadase turned to look at the pink haired girl. His lips curled up into a kind smile. At the moment her safety was important to him, it was all that mattered.

"Yea…" She answered back nervously. His eyes showed such determination and compassion. Did she cause all of this?

Ikuto didn't like their little moment. He's not going to deny it, he was jealous.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" Oh, so it's now that they paid attention to him. He resisted the urge to just strike that little brat.

Tadase didn't have a problem to call upon Kiseki. He was ready to fight. He wasn't going to back down. "You want the lock?" His voice carried out the anger he felt.

Ikuto remained silence. He couldn't let his anger get the best of him. He forced on a smile. He briefly looked at the pink girl who was protected by the king before he turned his back on them. He was losing control, the best option he had was to walk away.

Tadase stared at the black cat. He didn't like the silence. Was he aiming for the lock? Or for Amu? He didn't know where that thought came from, but it pained the blond prince. He took a step back, closer to Amu.

"I will protect the humpty key!"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at the other's words. He turned around to face his rival. "Those are some big words coming from a small person." He narrowed his eyes. "The lock isn't my only goal." He was declaring war now. He was setting up the stage for their battle.

Oh how times have changed…Ironic, no? That little boy, the same one who called him brother, was his rival. Now he was ready to fight him for a girl.

"Ikuto, are you…?" Tadase was confused by the other's words. From the corner of his eyes he looked at the girl who remained quiet the whole time. Ikuto was talking about Amu?

"I won't let you!" Tadase declared. He was going to protect the lock and Amu. That's right, Amu. Not Amulet Heart, but Amu. He was going to make sure that Ikuto's dirty paws didn't touch Amu.

'_We'll see about that…'_ Ikuto continued to hold his heated glare at the younger boy. He jumped away. He couldn't waste any more time. The last thing he wanted was that bastard of Easter after him.

"See you later…" He smirked down on them. His eyes looked at the girl. "Amu…"

Tadase's heart felt that familiar wave of pain. His eyes looked at the girl who was still in dazed. "Amu…" It was the first time he called her by her name. He wanted to tell her to forget the older boy and to notice him.

Before he could utter another word she snapped out of her thoughts.

"What happened to the girl?" Amu changed the topic. Though, in her mind the exchange between the two boys still played.

-

Amu never truly understood what they were talking about that day, however, today it all made sense.

"_Hinamori-san…no Amu, I don't like Amulet Heart. The girl I truly love is you." His pale cheeks were tainted red. His warm eyes smiled at the girl who was speechless._

"_Amu, would you believe me if I said the one I love is you?" Amu's eyes widen in disbelief. She stared at the black cat who just confessed to her._

-

…_and only __**one **__can open it…_


End file.
